


Cat?// Kenhina

by Kuroo_Tetsurou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo_Tetsurou/pseuds/Kuroo_Tetsurou
Summary: With raising a child, college, YouTube, and vollyball, Kenma and Shōyō don't get breaks often. When they find a time to get out, Shōyō just so happens to add another responsibility to their already long list. Does Kenma care? What happens when their kid goes missing?._._._.This a very chaotic story, read at your own risk. But please do read 🙃
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 69





	Cat?// Kenhina

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm an author off of Wattpad here and this is my story, that I wrote personally, I just wanted to get that out there in case you recognize it. My username on Wattpad is @ because_i_said_so_ in case you were curious. If you want to re post this somewhere else, please make sure to ask me. I just wanted to get my story out to more people.

Shōyō and Kenma were hanging out at their house, playing with Natsu and her dolls. 

Kenma was a natural with kids, it was crazy. Shōyō found it cute his boyfriend could do that. 

They played 'family' until Natsu fell asleep in Shōyō's arms. 

Kenma watched peacefully as his little ball of sunshine put Natsu in her bed. 

"Hey, wanna go to the mall or something?" Shōyō offered, grabbing Kenma's hands, pulling him up and out of the room. 

Kenma giggled, following him to the living room.

"Yeah, sure. Is Natsu okay on her own?" Kenma asked quietly, glancing up the stairs to where the little girl was sleeping. 

"She'll be good as long as we leave her a note and something to snack on. She is 9, kenma." Shōyō smiled, skipping into the kitchen and grabbing a package of goldfish. 

Natsu, 

Kenma and I went out to the mall. If we're not back when you wake up and your hungry, just eat the goldfish we left for you. If you need anything at all, use the house phone to call either me or kenma's phone.   
Kenma- ***-***-****  
Me- ***-***-****  
We should be back before dinner so don't fill up on snacks. 

see you when we get back,   
kenma & Shōyō

He finished the note, placing it on the dining table along with the goldfish. 

"Ready?" Kenma asked, standing by the door. 

"Yup!" Shōyō giggled, grabbing a jacket and throwing it on. 

It just so happened to be Kenma's old Nekoma jacket. Kenma smiled at his slightly smaller boyfriend wearing his jacket. It was a little big on him so he found it cute. 

The duo made their way to the mall, hand in hand. 

"Where do you wanna go first?" Kenma asked, looking towards Shōyō. 

"I was thinking we could go to some shops then pick up some stuff for dinner. Is that okay?" He asked, leaning into Kenma and looking around at the shops he could see. 

"That sounds good. Clothing store?" Kenma stated, wrapping his arm around Shōyō's waist. 

"Yeah, let's go!" Shōyō said, happily pulling Kenma along. 

The two had their fun, running from shop to shop, Kenma buying a few new games for later. 

They walked by a jewelry store and Kenma glanced over at Shōyō, thinking up an excuse. 

"Hey, Shou, I need to go grab something, why don't you go look around the mall a bit?" He finally said, giving the other one a small smile. 

Shōyō nodded, running off somewhere. Kenma swears he's a six year old stuck in an eighteen year olds body. 

Once he was sure that Shōyō was distracted, he slipped into the jewelry store. 

"Hello, sir. How can I help you today?" The lady behind the desk asked leaning over the counter. 

"Um, I need engagement rings." He managed, walking up to the counter. 

"Okay, do you know what size ring she wears?" She asked, moving around behind the counter. 

"Um, I'm not sure what size ring he wears so I grabbed one of the rings he wears often, he had it specifically made for him so it should be in his size." He said, making sure that he got the point across that Shōyō is a guy. 

"Oh, I apologise for my assumption. That ring should be in his size if he wears it, may I see it?" She smiled, holding out her hand for the ring. 

"It's okay. Yeah, here." He answered, his normal bored face as he handed her Shōyō's ring. 

"Alrighty, pick out a band and we'll get it in his size. What about you?" She said, distracted by comparing the small ring in her hands to the ones in their inventory. 

Kenma spent a bit longer in the store than he wanted to but he did manage to get the rings he wanted along with a box. 

Stepping out of the store, he went for his phone to call Shōyō. 

"Hey, where are you?" He asked, looking around the mall. No orange haired sunshine in sight. 

"Oh! I'm in the pet store, hurry up Kenma, you've gotta see this." He answered, then hung up. 

Sighing, he wondered why in the world Shōyō would be in a pet store of all places. 

When he got there, he saw Shōyō's back, all of the bags he was holding previously sitting on the floor next to him. He was standing in front of the counter, talking to a cashier. 

Upon hearing the bell ring, Shōyō turned on his heel. That's when Kenma saw what he was holding. 

He had a small calico cat in his arms, a beaming smile on his face as he ran up to Kenma. 

"Look, babe! Isn't she adorable! I decided not to name her until you got here. So, any ideas? The lady that works here said that we were her first and probably only customers today so she gave us a bit more time to name her." Shōyō smiled, looking up at Kenma. 

"Baby, did you really just buy a cat? Oh my God, this is why I love you. I don't know, how does Buttercup sound?" Kenma smiled, covering all topics that came up. 

Shōyō's smile never left his face as he moved to kiss Kenma. 

"That's a great idea! Buttercup it is. What do you think, girly?" Shōyō said, holding up the cat to his face. 

It's response was a meow as it went back to purring as she curled back into Shōyō's arms. 

Once they finished up in the pet store, they decided to go to the grocery store then back home. 

Walking in the door, Kenma got attacked by a giggling Natsu. They both fell to the floor, Kenma holding Natsu to make sure she was okay. 

"Kenken look! Uncle Roo and uncle Kei are here!" She announced happily jumping up and down. 

Shōyō helped Kenma off the floor as they put away the groceries. 

Slipping off their shoes, they made their way into the living room where a cat sat with the moon.

"What are you guys doing here? Natsu, did they wake you up?" Kenma asked, looking at the small girl next to Shōyō. 

"No, they didn't." She smiled, running up to Kuroo and Kei.

"So, why are you guys here?" Shōyō asked, looking between the two people now standing in their living room. 

"Oh, yeah. We're here for Natsu. Like, she's our kid now, not yours. Right, Nat?" Kuroo smiled. 

"Yup!" Natsu giggled, running around the room. 

"Alright, let's go Nat." Kei sighed, following his now Husband out of the house. 

"Okay!" She skipped after them, out the door. 

Kenma and Shōyō stood in the entrance hall, confused. 

"Hey, at least we still have the cat." Shōyō smiled, picking up the cat and holding it in front of his face. 

"Shōyō!" Kenma yelled, jokingly punching him for not going after Natsu. 

The two ran after the trio, Shōyō mumbling god knows what about the cat.


End file.
